User account data typically includes a user name, an account identifier, a home directory location and management information. For local accounts (i.e., non-network accounts) this information can be stored on a local directory database on a host device. For network accounts, account information can be stored on a network directory server (e.g. LDAP).
User authentication information (e.g., a password) can be stored separately. For local accounts, a secure hash of a password can be located in a secure area of a boot hard drive. For network accounts, passwords can be located on an authentication server (e.g., Kerberos™).
User home directories are typically the main area where a user keeps their files. For local accounts, the home directory can be located on a local hard disk. For network accounts, the home directory can be located on a network file server. It is often desirable to synchronize versions of home directory folders locally and on the network so that when a user goes offline they can continue to work just as if they were connected to the network.
Some known operating systems provide a portable home directory system. For example, Portable Home Directories (PHDs) is the name of a system in Apple Computer Inc.'s Mac® OS X, where a network account, user authentication information and a network home directory can be cached locally on a host device and synchronized with their originals on network servers. The user home directory can be encrypted using a known encryption technology (e.g., FileVault™) and decrypted using, for example, the user's login password.
While conventional portable home directory systems are useful they do not allow a user to transport on an external storage media a complete home directory and account between networked computers without performance degradation (e.g., synchronization delay).